sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Fuzz
| writer = | starring = | music = David Arnold | cinematography = Jess Hall | editing = Chris Dickens | studio = | distributor = *Rogue Pictures }} | released = | runtime = 121 minutes | country = *France *United States }} | language = English | budget = US$12 millionCollins, Andrew (19 July 2013). "Simon Pegg: The World's End is $4 million shy of double what Hot Fuzz cost". Radio Times. | gross = $80.7 million }}Hot Fuzz is a 2007 buddy cop action comedy film directed by Edgar Wright, written by Wright and Simon Pegg, and starring Pegg and Nick Frost. The three and the film's producer Nira Park had previously worked together on the television series Spaced and the 2004 film Shaun of the Dead. Pegg and Frost play police officers attempting to solve a series of mysterious deaths in Sandford, a village in the West Country. Over a hundred action films were used as inspiration for developing the script. Filming took place over eleven weeks in early 2006, and featured an extensive cast along with various uncredited cameos. Visual effects were developed by ten artists to expand on or add explosions, gore, and gunfire scenes. The film debuted on 14 February 2007 in the United Kingdom and 20 April in the United States, grossing US$80 million worldwide. Two different soundtracks were released in the UK and US. The film is the second in Wright and Pegg's Three Flavours Cornetto trilogy and was preceded by 2004's Shaun of the Dead and followed by 2013's The World's End, each of them featuring a different flavour of Cornetto ice cream. It is also the most financially successful film in the trilogy. Plot PC Nicholas Angel is an over-achieving officer of the London Metropolitan Police Service. His jealous colleagues arrange for him to be 'promoted' to work as a Sergeant in the village of Sandford, Gloucestershire. Sandford is a crime-free idyll, a regular winner of Village of the Year award and is watched over by the Neighbourhood Watch Alliance (NWA). Angel is frustrated to find the local police service is lazy and complacent. His new partner is PC Danny Butterman, a fan of action and buddy cop films and son of Inspector Frank Butterman, Angel's new superior. Angel also meets Simon Skinner, the manager of the local supermarket. After a local performance of Romeo and Juliet, the two lead actors are murdered offstage by a cloaked figure, who disguises it as an accident. Angel is the only officer who suspects foul play. When sent to resolve a neighbourhood dispute, Angel discovers a stash of illegal weapons, including an old naval mine. Angel locks them in police station's evidence room. Angel and Danny help George Merchant, a wealthy drunkard and land developer, when he returns home from the pub. Angel slowly warms to Danny and they watch action movies at Danny's home. That night, Merchant is killed in a gas explosion that destroys his mansion. Angel begins to suspect that the killings are connected to a recent property deal. The Sandford Citizen editor Tim Messenger approaches Angel, claiming to have information regarding Merchant. He is killed by falling masonry. Angel later speaks to Leslie Tiller, the village florist and an NWA member, who discusses her plans to move away and sell her house to Merchant's business partners. While Angel is distracted, she is murdered by a cloaked figure. Angel gives chase and loses the killer. Angel persuades Frank that Tiller was murdered. He suspects Skinner, but Skinner's alibi is backed up by the supermarket's surveillance footage. Angel theorises that there are multiple killers, but Frank dismisses the idea. When Angel returns to his hotel room, he is attacked by Michael Armstrong, one of Skinner's supermarket employees. Angel knocks him out and learns of a secret NWA meeting at Sandford Castle. Angel confronts the NWA. They reveal they carried out the five murders, and that they kill anyone they perceive as a threat to Sandford's chances of winning the Village of the Year award, mostly for petty reasons. Frank reveals himself to be their founder and leader, having vowed to make Sandford the best village to honor his wife, who committed suicide when they lost the first Village of the Year because of travelers. Outnumbered, Angel flees and falls into the castle's catacombs where he finds the bodies of the NWA's previous victims. Danny appears and fakes killing Angel. Pretending to dispose of the body, Danny drives Angel away and urges him to leave for his own safety. The next day, Angel returns to Sandford and arms himself with the confiscated guns before he and Danny engage in a shootout with the NWA. When Frank sends the other officers to arrest them, Angel and Danny convince them that Frank is the culprit behind the murders. Frank flees and the officers besiege the supermarket, with Skinner fleeing in a car with Frank. After the subsequent car chase, Angel fights Skinner at a model village of Sandford, which ends with Skinner being impaled on the miniature village church, while Frank crashes his car as he tries to escape. Angel's former superiors beg him to return to London, as the crime rate has risen heavily in his absence, but Angel decides to remain in Sandford. The officers are filling out the paperwork concerning the arrests of the NWA when Tom Weaver, the last NWA member, bursts into the police station. He shoots at Angel, but Danny jumps in front. In the resulting struggle, Weaver accidentally activates the sea mine, killing himself and destroying the station. One year later, Angel has been promoted to Inspector and head of the Sandford police. Danny is revealed to have survived and has been promoted to Sergeant. After visiting Danny's mothers' grave, the two drive off to their next crime scene, sirens blaring. Cast Sandford Police Service * Simon Pegg as Sergeant Nicholas "Nick" Angel * Nick Frost as Police Constable Daniel "Danny" Butterman * Jim Broadbent as Inspector Frank Butterman * Paddy Considine as Detective Sergeant Andy Wainwright * Rafe Spall as Detective Constable Andy Cartwright * Kevin Eldon as Sergeant Tony Fisher * Olivia Colman as Police Constable Doris Thatcher * Karl Johnson as Police Constable Bob Walker * Bill Bailey as twin-brother Desk Sergeants Turner (both) Neighbourhood Watch Alliance and associates * Timothy Dalton as Simon Skinner * Edward Woodward as Prof. Tom Weaver * Billie Whitelaw as Joyce Cooper * Eric Mason as Maj. Bernard Cooper * Stuart Wilson as Dr. Robin Hatcher * Paul Freeman as Rev. Philip Shooter * Rory McCann as Michael "Lurch" Armstrong * Kenneth Cranham as James Reaper * Maria Charles as Mrs. Reaper * Peter Wight as Roy Porter * Julia Deakin as Mary Porter * Trevor Nichols as Greg Prosser * Elizabeth Elvin as Sheree Prosser * Patricia Franklin as Annette Roper * Lorraine Hilton as Amanda Paver * Tim Barlow as Mr. Treacher * Anne Reid as Leslie Tiller * Alice Lowe as Tina Sandford residents * Ben McKay as Peter Cocker * Adam Buxton as Tim Messenger * David Threlfall as Martin Blower * Lucy Punch as Eve Draper * David Bradley as Arthur Webley, the farmer * Ron Cook as George Merchant * Stephen Merchant as Peter Ian Staker Cameos * Martin Freeman as Narrator/Metropolitan Sergeant * Steve Coogan (uncredited) as Metropolitan Inspector * Bill Nighy as Kenneth/Metropolitan Chief Inspector * Peter Jackson (uncredited) as a criminal dressed as Father Christmas< * Cate Blanchett (uncredited) as Janine * Joe Cornish (uncredited) as Bob * Garth Jennings (uncredited) as a crack addict * Edgar Wright (uncredited) as a shelf stacker Production Writing Director Edgar Wright wanted to write and direct a cop film because "there isn't really any tradition of cop films in the UK... We felt that every other country in the world had its own tradition of great cop action films and we had none." Wright and Pegg spent eighteen months writing the script. The first draft took eight months to develop, and after watching 138 cop-related films for dialogue and plot ideas and conducting over fifty interviews with police officers for research, the script was completed after another nine months. The title was based on the various two-word titles of action films in the 1980s and 1990s. In one interview Wright declared that he "wanted to make a title that really had very little meaning... like ''Lethal Weapon and Point Break and Executive Decision." In the same interview, Pegg joked that many action films' titles "seem to be generated from two hats filled with adjectives and nouns and you just, 'Okay, that'll do.'" While writing the script, the film's director and writer, Edgar Wright, as well as Pegg, intended to include Frost as the partner for Pegg's character. Frost revealed that he would do the film only if he could name his character, and he chose "Danny Butterman". Preparation and filming During the latter half of 2005, Working Title Films approached several towns in South West England looking for an appropriate filming location. Pegg commented, "We're both and Wright from the West Country so it just seemed like it was the perfect and logical thing to drag those kind of ideas and those genres and those clichés back to our beginnings to where we grew up, so you could see high-octane balls-to-the-wall action in Frome". Stow-on-the-Wold was considered amongst others, but after being turned away, the company settled upon Wells in Somerset, Wright's hometown, of which he has said "I love it but I also want to trash it". Wells Cathedral was digitally painted out of every shot of the cathedral city, as Wright wanted the Church of St Cuthbert to be the centre building for the fictional town of Sandford; however, the Bishop's Palace is identifiable in some shots (and was itself used as the setting for some scenes). While shooting scenes in their uniforms, Pegg and Frost were often mistaken for genuine police officers and asked for directions by passers-by. Filming also took place at the Hendon Police College, including the driving school skid pan and athletic track. Next to Hendon is Mill Hill where Finchley Nurseries is located which is where the flower shop scene was filmed. Filming commenced on 19 March 2006 and lasted for eleven weeks. After editing, Wright ended up cutting half an hour of footage from the film. Outside references Self-references Wright has said that Hot Fuzz takes elements from his final amateur film, Dead Right, which he described as both "Lethal Weapon set in Somerset" and "a Dirty Harry film in Somerset". He uses some of the same locations in both films, including the Somerfield supermarket, where he used to work as a shelf-stacker. References to Shaun of the Dead are also present in the film. In one scene, Nicholas wants to chase a shoplifter by jumping over garden fences; however, Danny is reluctant. Nicholas says, "What's the matter, Danny? You never taken a shortcut before?" He smiles assuredly before jumping over three in a row (according to the DVD commentary, Pegg vaulted over three fences, and a stunt man did a back flip over the fourth). When Danny attempts it, he trips and falls through the fence. This is almost identical to a scene in Shaun of the Dead, including the fall-through-fence gag, albeit with the pratfalling role reverse: in Shaun of the Dead it happens to Pegg's character rather than Frost's, and he falls over the fence rather than through it. The DVD commentary says that Frost purposely looked back at the camera after crashing through the fence, to show that he had done the stunt rather than someone else. Frost's characters (Danny in Hot Fuzz, Ed in Shaun of the Dead) have a liking for Cornetto ice cream. Pegg and Wright have referred to Hot Fuzz as being the second film in "Three Flavours Cornetto trilogy" with Shaun of the Dead as the first and The World's End as the third. Other films Various scenes in Hot Fuzz feature a variety of action film DVDs such as Police Story 3: Super Cop and scenes from Point Break and Bad Boys II. Wright revealed that he had to get permission from every actor in each video clip, including stunt men, to use the clips and for the use of the DVD covers had to pay for the rights from the respective studios. The film parodies clichés used in other action movies. On the topic of perceived gun fetishes in these movies, Pegg has said, "Men can't do that thing, which is the greatest achievement of humankind, which is to make another human, so we make metal versions of our own penises and fire more bits of metal out of the end into people's heads... It's our turn to grab the gun by the hilt and fire it into your face." Despite this, Pegg maintains that the film is not a spoof, in that "They lack the sneer that a lot of parodies have that look down on their source material. Because we're looking up to it." The film also includes various references to The Wicker Man, in which Edward Woodward had played a policeman tough on law and order. Effects To illustrate the destruction of the mansion as a result of the gas explosion, gas mortars were placed in front of the building to create large-scale fireballs. The wave of fire engulfs the camera, and to achieve that effect, gas mortars were used again but were fired upwards into a black ceiling piece that sloped up towards the camera. When the sequence was shot at a high speed, the flames appeared to surge across the ground. For one of the final scenes of the film, the Sandford police station is destroyed by an explosion. Part of the explosion was created by using a set model that showed its windows being blown out, while the building remained intact. The actual destruction of the building was depicted by exploding a miniature model of the station. Similar to the work in Shaun of the Dead, blood and gore was prevalent throughout the film. Visual effects supervisor Richard Briscoe revealed the rationale for using the large amounts of blood: "In many ways, the more extreme you make it, the more people know it is stylised and enjoy the humour inherent in how ridiculous it is. It's rather like the (eventually) limbless Black Knight in [Monty Python and the Holy Grail]." The most time-consuming gore sequence involved a character's head being crushed by a section of a church. A dummy was used against a green screen and the head was detonated at the point when the object was about to impact the body. Throughout the film, over seventy gunfight shots were digitally augmented; Briscoe's rationale for adding the additional effects was that "The town square shootout, for example, is full of extra little hits scattered throughout, so that it feels like our hero characters really do have it all going off, all around them. It was a great demonstration of how seemingly very trivial enhancements can make a difference when combined across a sequence." Promotion The first two teaser trailers were released on 16 October 2006. Wright, Pegg, and Frost maintained several video blogs, which were released at various times throughout the production of the film. Wright and Frost held a panel at the 2006 Comic-Con convention in San Diego, California to promote Hot Fuzz, which included preliminary footage and a question and answer session. The two returned to the convention again in 2007 to promote the US DVD release. Advance screenings of the film took place on 14 February 2007 in the UK and the world premiere was on 16 February 2007. The premiere included escorts from motorcycle police officers and the use of blue carpet instead of the traditional red carpet. Release Critical reception Hot Fuzz received critical acclaim. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 91% approval rating with an average rating of 7.7/10 based on 201 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "The brilliant minds behind Shaun of the Dead successfully take a shot at the buddy cop genre with Hot Fuzz. The result is a bitingly satiric and hugely entertaining parody." It also has a Metacritic score of 81/100. Olly Richards of Empire praised the chemistry between Pegg and Frost, saying: "After almost a decade together, they're clearly so comfortable in each other's presence that they feel no need to fight for the punchline, making them terrific company for two hours". Johnny Vaughan of ''The Sun already called it the "most arresting Brit-com of 2007". Phillip French of The Observer, who did not care for Shaun of the Dead, warmed to the comedy team in this film. The film also received positive reviews in the United States. Derek Elley of Variety praised Broadbent and Dalton as "especially good as Angel's hail-fellow-well-met superior and oily No. 1 suspect". As an homage to the genre, the film was well received by screenwriter Shane Black. On Spill.com, it got their 2nd-highest rating of 'Full Price!!'. ''The Daily Mirror gave Hot Fuzz only 2/5, stating that "many of the jokes miss their target" as the film becomes more action-based. Daily Mail also shared The Mirror s view, saying, "It's the lack of any serious intent that means too much of it is desperately unamusing, and unamusingly desperate". Anthony Quinn of ''The Independent said, "The same impish spirit [as in Spaced] is uncorked here, but it has been fatally indulged". Box office The film generated £7.1 million in its first weekend of release in the United Kingdom on 14 February 2007. In the 20 April US opening weekend, the film grossed $5.8 million from only 825 cinemas, making it the highest per-cinema average of any film in the top ten that week. Its opening weekend take beat the $3.3 million opening weekend gross of Pegg and Wright's previous film, ''Shaun of the Dead. In its second weekend of release, Rogue Pictures expanded the film's cinema count from 825 to 1,272 and it grossed $4.9 million, representing a 17% dip in the gross. Altogether, Hot Fuzz grossed $80,573,774 worldwide. In nine weeks, the film earned nearly twice what Shaun of the Dead made in the US, and more than three times its gross in other countries. Home media The DVD was released on 11 June 2007 in the UK. Over one million DVDs were sold in the UK in the first four weeks of its release. The two-disc set contains the feature film with commentaries, outtakes, storyboards, deleted scenes, a making-of documentary, video blogs, featurettes, galleries, and some hidden easter eggs. The DVD also features Wright's last amateur film, Dead Right, which he described as "Hot Fuzz without the budget". Due to the above release date, the film arrived on region 2 DVD earlier than the theatrical release date in Germany on 14 June 2007. In the commentary with director Wright and fellow filmmaker Quentin Tarantino, they discuss nearly 200 films. The US DVD and HD DVD release was on 31 July 2007. It opened at #2 at the American DVD sales chart, selling 853,000 units for over $14m in revenue. 1,923,000 units have been sold, acquiring revenue of $33.3 million. The HD DVD edition has more special features than the standard DVD release. A three-disc collector's edition was released on 27 November 2007 and a Blu-ray edition on 22 September 2009. Soundtrack :Main article: Hot Fuzz (soundtrack) The soundtrack album, Hot Fuzz: Music from the Motion Picture, was released on 19 February 2007 in the United Kingdom, and on 17 April 2007 in the United States and Canada. The UK release contains 22 tracks, and the North American release has 14. The film's score is by British composer David Arnold, who scored the James Bond film series from 1997 to 2008. The soundtrack album's "Hot Fuzz Suite" is a compilation of excerpts from Arnold's score. According to the DVD commentary, the scenes where Nicholas Angel is at a convenience store, while leaving Sandford, and his return to the police station while arming for the final shootout (found in the track "Avenging Angel"), were scored by Robert Rodríguez, who did not see the rest of the film while writing the music. Other music from the film is a mix of 1960s and 1970s British rock (The Kinks, T.Rex, The Move, Sweet, The Troggs, Arthur Brown, Cloud 69, Cozy Powell, Dire Straits), new wave (Adam Ant, XTC) and a Glaswegian indie band (The Fratellis). The soundtrack album features dialogue extracts by Pegg, Frost, and other cast members, mostly embedded in the music tracks. The song selection also includes some police-themed titles, including Supergrass' "Caught by the Fuzz" as well as "Here Come the Fuzz", which was specially composed for the film by Jon Spencer's Blues Explosion. See also * List of British films of 2007 References External links * * * * * * [http://filmmakermagazine.com/1260-edgar-wright-hot-fuzz/#.UvvcsPldWZU The Director Interviews: Edgar Wright, Hot Fuzz] at Filmmaker Magazine Category:2007 films Category:2000s action comedy films Category:2000s buddy films Category:2000s parody films Category:2000s serial killer films Category:Best Comedy Empire Award winners Category:British action comedy films Category:British buddy films Category:British films Category:British parody films Category:British satirical films Category:British serial killer films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Buddy cop films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by David Arnold Category:Films directed by Edgar Wright Category:Films produced by Eric Fellner Category:Films produced by Tim Bevan Category:Films set in Gloucestershire Category:Films set in London Category:Rogue (company) films Category:Relativity Media films Category:Police comedy films Category:Screenplays by Simon Pegg Category:Screenplays by Edgar Wright Category:StudioCanal films Category:Wells, Somerset Category:Working Title Films films